wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Moroes
Moroes is an undead rogue boss found in Karazhan. Moroes is accompanied by 4 level 70 elite undead adds; the 4 adds are randomly picked from 6 possibles ones. Background (Lore) In The Last Guardian, Moroes was described as Medivh's castellan, or personal house servant. He was an oddly thin man, ghostly in appearance, who wore horse blinders over his eyes in order to escape the wandering visions that plagued Medivh's tower. He described to Khadgar (who had traveled from Dalaran to serve as Medivh's apprentice) how he had seen a vision of him breaking one of Cook's crystal dishes and - despite trying to avoid doing so - ended up shattering it anyway; he wore the blinders until the day he died. He was killed by Medivh in the final stages of his madness, and is now buried beside his master and Cook outside of Karazhan. Moroes has apparently been resurrected by the new master of Karazhan, and is one of the first bosses encountered by adventurers. He has been revived as an undead and wields two wicked daggers when attacking. He seems to have retained much of his living personality. General Information *Level: Boss *Location: Karazhan *Type: Undead *Health: Around 378,000 Abilities * Basic Melee: 1600-2500 on plate. * Vanish: Vanishes, does not drop aggro. * Garrote: After reappearing from Vanish, he will immediately garrote someone, dealing 1000 damage every 3 seconds for FIVE MINUTES (100k total damage). * Blind: A poison that occasionally blinds a target in melee range, causing them to wander. Dispellable. If one tank is Gouged, and the other tank is Blinded, Moroes will run rampant on the group. * Gouge: Gouges the highest aggro, incapacitating them. Moroes will attack the second highest aggro. This can be prevented by having the person with the highest aggro turn his back onto Moroes. * Enrage: At 30% Moroes Enrages. Adds Moroes will have different adds in every instance, much like Chromaggus' breaths. Each add will be based off a class and spec. Bug If Moroes dies from DoT while in a vanish, he can still be looted but your group will not be correctly credited for the kill. As such, the Opera event will remain locked. If you leave the instance for 30 minutes a soft reset of Moroes's wing will occur, respawning Moroes and all trash mobs. Strategies The main problem in this fight is add control. The secondary difficulty comes from Moroes' Garrote. The pull can be executed by the main tanks, without much finesse. It is imperative that two tanks have high aggro from Moroes at all times (because of Moroes' Gouge). As many adds as possible should be crowd controlled. This can be accomplished by use of shackle, paladins' fear (Turn Undead), Freezing Trap and by kiting. Each of these methods has its drawbacks: shackles can break early or be dispelled by some of the other mobs, fear can drive the adds out of the room and thus reset the fight, and all kiting tactics require great skill by the kiter. If CC breaks, the mobs must not run free for long, as many of them can easily one shot cloth-wearers or heal Moroes. It is recommended to apply shackle every 5 seconds or so. If an add does break loose, a tank should taunt it; however he should not attack since the crowd control will ideally be reapplied soon. Also be aware that the paladins can cast blessings on the Moroes and his entourage, so be ready to dispel or purge. Hunters can chain trap an add through the entire encounter using freezing trap. This is even easier with 2 pieces of Beast Lord Armor and with the Clever Traps talent (neither are strictly necessary, but both are helpful). Hunters can also use Distracting Shot on the shackled adds (does not break the CC) so that when the shackles break, the adds are more likely to go after the hunter than the priests. The remaining uncontrolled adds should be killed quickly. If you manage to slow the add which is due to be killed, and a ranged class holds aggro, a third tank is not imperative (examples: crippling poison from a rogue and high DPS from a mage or ice effects from a mage and high DPS from a warlock). It is a good idea to kill the priest(s) first, because they go down fastest (just make sure to interrupt all heals and mana burns). The warriors are very tough, so they are good candidates for CC. Two tanks are needed on Moroes. The off-tank should consistently remain second on the aggro list, because after a gouge Moroes will turn to the person with the second-highest aggro. When a tank is blinded, it needs to be removed immediately by a Shaman, Paladin or Druid (it is a poison). If no one in the raid can remove poison, the main tank should turn his back to Moroes to avoid being gouged. If the off-tank is blinded and main tank is gouged, Moroes will run off into the healers or DPS. Periodically, Moroes vanishes and upon returning garrotes a random raid member. This garrote limits the time available for this fight, because sooner or later the healers will run OOM. DPS must be high enough to bring him down before healer mana runs out. Example: Moroes plus Shadowpriest, Holy Priest, Retribution Paladin & Mortal Strike Warrior Shackle the MS Warrior tank the Retri-Paladin by the 2nd tank. First kill the Shadowpriest (because she can cast mana burn - our WL got burned for full mana), while that, keep the holy priest busy, then focus on her. Then DPS on Moroes. If you have a paladin along, have him fear the Retri-Paladin, so the 2nd tank is not too busy with tanking/taking damage from him. Stun of Paladin is purge/cleansable. Alternate Strategies Another strategy, because the adds become resistant to fear/shackle over time, is to kill them all before main DPSing on Moroes. While risky because the Garrote is a factor, with enough heals, it is possible. The ideal make up for this would be a pair of prot warriors for tanking Moroes, a feral druid for tanking a single add at a time, and three healers, one ideally a paladin, two priests. A shadow priest was an additional benefit we had in our raid (yes, three priests). The remaining slots can be DPS, though Warlocks and Hunters have a benefit, as described above. With this party makeup, you want to kill the adds a bit more aggressively than in the above strategy -- focus on them based on their abilities. For our guild, our top priority is always the MS warrior (because he will come for a healer if he's CC'd). An example as follows: Warrior pulls Moroes. Both warriors immediately begin to build aggro on Moroes to manage the gouge. Feral druid pulls the first add. For this example, the adds will be MS warrior, shadow priest, holy priest, and retri paladin. The kill order would be MS warrior, holy priest, shadow priest, retri paladin. The MS warrior is first to die to avoid a priest being one-shot due to heal aggro, followed by the holy priest because her being up could potentially be most devastating, shadow priest for her mana burn, and lastly the retri pally so all the healers can focus on healing once the garrote is spread about the raid some. It is advisable to try this strategy ONLY with two prot warriors and a feral druid. Reason being that once all the adds are dead, the druid can immediately assume cat form and start DPSing on Moroes. The paladin (or paladins) should be conserving their bubbles for the low HP players (priests especially). While garrote can be damaging to a tank, a tank with 16k HP buffed has a much better chance of being healed through it than a priest with 6 or 7k buffed. Remember that this is a 3/4/5 minute cooldown, depending on talents. Also remember to rebless the priest afterwards, either with Salvation, Wisdom, or Kings, depending on what you're using and how your talents are laid out. The paladin as a healer also has the added benefit of being able to fear adds, which, coupled with good ranged DPS, can take them out of the fight AND take a significant chunk of their HP. Throughout this entire process, make sure you use your CC abilities to their fullest. Be wary of diminishing returns -- they do exist in PvE (this author completed the Lv50 warlock infernal quest with a 60 holy priest thanks to fear, but towards the end of its life, the quest mob became immune). This is also the main purpose of this strategy -- while it takes longer to start DPS on Moroes, one, your tanks gain a huge amount of aggro, allowing you to go all-out, and two, it avoids diminishing returns on the adds causing them to beat up on your less well protected players. Useful Macros Priest As a priest, it can be very difficult to reshackle one add and to maintain healing on the tank at the same time. A simple macro can do the reshackle, you can push it between two heals every 5-10 seconds. You must keep Baroness Dorothea Milstipe shackled all the time. This will do the work and eases the fight a lot. Shackle Focus Macro: The macro system in WoW 2.0 introduces a new element called focus which allows a player to save a target as its "focus" and, using macros, cast spells on the focus without losing your current target. Detailed examples from Useful Mage Macros use Polymorph, but can easily be extended to Shackle Undead. The macro is below: Warlock A similar macro can help a Warlock make the shackling a lot easier. A Voidwalker is required for this maneuver, although some adjustments could have a Felguard do it with his Anguish ability. You keep the Voidwalker in passive, and spam this macro during the fight to use the Torment ability to make your pet gain aggro on the shackled target. As such, it will run for your pet rather than the shackling priest. This is particularly useful for Baron Rafe Dreuger as he tends to stun the highest aggro target the second he breaks. Dealing with Garrote Moroes vanishes every 30 seconds, and upon return randomly Garrotes a raid member. Garrote is a bleed effect and will deal 1k damage every 3 sec for 300 sec (5 minutes, for a total of 100k damage). After he garrotes, he will immediately return to the highest aggro player prior to the vanish. Garrote can be removed by the following abilities only: *Dwarfs Stoneform *Paladins Divine Shield (self) and Blessing of Protection (others) *Mages Ice Block While Soulstones or combat rezzes are available, dying is a viable method of removing garrote, since it does not incur a durability loss. Limited Invulnerability Potions can be used to negate the bleed damage for a short period, but it won't remove the Garrote effect itself. (As of 2.1.0, the changes to the potion makes it useless against Garrote). Warlocks in particular are happily Garrote targets; coupled with their dot DPS, they are able to easily counter the amount of damage received from Garrote while maintaining their own damage, by substituting Drain Life for Shadowbolt as their DPS spell once they receive a Garrote, as Garrote will not interrupt the spell's channeled casting. Then the only time they need heals is while the boss is vanished, and can easily use their own Healthstone to stay up during the fight. Warlocks without Soul Siphon or a reasonably high +spell damage rating, may not be able to counteract the damage. Shadow Priests and Curse of Shadows can make this tactic much more viable. Hunters must be especially careful if their job is to keep an add occupied with Freeze Trap. If Moroes chooses to Garrote the hunter, he is very likely to run over the trap (thus removing it, as he is obviously immune) if the hunter is standing close to it. Hunters must therefore take care to make sure that the trap is nowhere close to themselves or any other player. It may be best for the hunter to even take a small area in the back of the room for trap spacing, designating it as off-limits to everyone else. Blessing of Protection should be saved for the priests who are shackling adds. Never use this to remove the bleed effect from a tank, as it will wipe the tank's aggro (at least temporarily) and if Moroes then gouges your other tank, he will proceed to run amok on your less-armored DPS/healing. You may find that points invested in the talent Guardian's Favor are very nice for this fight. In the event that Moroes does not Garrote any of your important healers or other players you are relying on for CC, you may opt to BoP a DPS class towards the end of the fight to keep them up and quicken the kill. Since the possibilities to remove Garrote are limited, there is no choice but to heal through it on most raid members. Thus it should not be removed from tanks, since they are the main heal targets anyway. All garrotes are removed when Moroes is defeated (though it sometimes is not due to a bug). If you reset the encounter by running out of the banquet hall, the garrote is not removed. Prior to patch 2.0.10, Luffa was a viable means of removing the Garrote. However, after patch 2.0.10, the Luffa was changed so that it only removes bleed effects if the caster is level 60 or below. Notes *Moroes is immune to Charge and Taunt. * The encounter can be reset by pulling an add out of the room. If Moroes leaves the room the encounter will not reset. So if you want to reset the encounter make sure not all remaining adds are shackled. *Dropping an Earthbind Totem or positioning a mage between shackled mob and the priest to Frost Nova if shackle breaks is a good idea. A paladin hitting the mob with a Hammer of Justice can help give the priest the time s/he needs to get the shackle off as well. *All pet users: Keep tight control of your pet, make sure that it doesn't attempt to attack a shackled add when Moroes vanishes *After Moroes dies, his adds will remain. It is currently possible to exit the room and reset the event. With Moroes dead, they will simply disappear.. *The adds are immune to bleed, and, as of patch 2.1, so is Moroes. (Prior to 2.1, he was not) *Mana Burn (Dorothea), Heal (Catriona) and Holy Light (Keira) can (and should) be interrupted to speed up killing the four adds. Rogues are especially good for this between stuns and Mind-Numbing Poison. Curse of Tongues also works on them. Any unshackled adds are easily kited with the use of Crippling Poison. *The encounter requires that the adds and Moroes be burned down as quickly as possible. Your raid members may find Rune of the Dawn and Seal of the Dawn invaluable. *A tank may be Blessing of Protection when Moroes Vanishes. However this needs to be removed as soon as it is applied or the MT or OT will lose all aggro. *Receiving a Blessing of Protection will immediately remove the garrote, so if it is received on a tank or a melee DPS class, that person can cancel the Blessing immediately to get back in to the fight. Quotes Aggro Hmm, unannounced visitors? Preparations must be made. Special Now, where was I? Oh yes... Special You rang? Killing A Player One more for dinner this evening Killing A Player Time... Never enough time. Killing A Player I've gone and made a mess. Death How terribly clumsy of me... Loot Trivia External links Category:Independent Undead Category:Bosses Category:Lore Characters Category:Instance:Karazhan